


Adrenalize Him

by SinfulWordMaster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, A FanFic That Actually Goes with the Song, AT - Freeform, M/M, No shame, OH MY GOD SMUT, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Very Detailed Holy Fucking Shit Smut, all - Freeform, smut everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark works as a stripper in a joint that Jack surprisingly goes too. He didn't expect to see the other, but once the music starts, jack is the only thing that Mark can focus on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenalize Him

**Author's Note:**

> I did this before so this is a recycled idea. I did it as a... NovaHD I believe fanfic..? I'm not entirely sure. xD I forgot. It was so bad and detailed that Wattpad had to private it. I am pleased. Let us do it again even more detailed than it was before >] 
> 
> Enjoy~! >]]]
> 
> Song lyrics will be in Bold; if their italic, Mark says them.

Jack smiles a bit as he slowly made his way into the all male strip joint, a blush on his face as he looked around at the potential guys he may or may end up taking home with him. The stages were filled with potential ones, but one that caught his attention was a male with fire-like red hair and a skimpy looking outfit with the more adorable face. Jack skips over to the other and sat down, getting his ones ready. But the moment the music for his next song and dance started, the male was fixated on Jack and Jack alone; he felt good that he got the attention of this nameless man.

"Up next is our prized dancer. He goes by the name of Markiplier~! Pay well. He deserves every bit of cash he gets tonight! He'll be dancing and entertaining you to the song _'Adrenalize.'_ Have fun, boys.~"

The music would begin, and said Markiplier would look straight to Jack; he leans down, moving his body to the end of the stage and whispered in a deep voice the first few song lyrics.

_**"Adrenalize me..~"** _

Just the sound of the others voice was enough to get him rialed up. That voice alone could have men dropping pants and paying cash. Wait. They already do that.

**"Come a little bit closer**   
**Before we begin**   
**Let me tell you how I want it**   
**And exactly what I need"**

Mark would grin as the words were spoken, moving a hand out and actually touching Jack, tongue peaking out and licking his lips as if he was in need of something. He even went as far as pulling Jack closer to the stage and giving his neck a slow lick, feeling the Irishman shiver from the simple touch. He was in heaven already and the song just fucking started!

**"I'm here for one drug**   
**I'm only here for one thing**   
**So come on and tell me**   
**Can you fly like you're free?"**

Mark would giggle as he heard the words, pointing to Jack as he lays down in front of him and licks his lips again. He would mouth the words, 'I want you..~' to Jack and said words would make Jack go wild. Mark would see this as he grabbed hold of the Irishman's shirt and actually pulled the other up on the stage and shoved him against the poll, using Jack's own belt to keep his arms pinned above his head and body for Mark to touch.

**"Cause I need to feel  
Yeah, I need to say."**

Them two bars, Mark leans forward and licks Jack's ear, a deep groan would come from him as he rutted his hips against Jack, but not enough to cause the other to beg for more. He'll end up doing that eventually. Mark stood back and groans, looking at the sight before him, his hands reaching up under Jack's shirt and messing with the warm skin under the clothing, "I need you so bad..~" Mark would say in a gruff-like voice. 

**"I must confess,**   
**I'm addicted to this**   
**Shove your kiss straight through my chest**   
**I can't deny, I'd die without this**   
**Make me feel like a God**   
**Music, love and sex**   
**[Adrenalize me]"**

Mark grins once more as he almost lunged forward, hip to hip, forehead to forehead as his lips connected with Jack's in a way he never though he'd end up kissing anyone. The touch of lips upon his own drove him even more crazy as he whines out, moving his arms around against the bar that bound him in place, wanting to touch the God before him but was unable too. Mark darkly chuckles within the kiss, humming as his tongue came into contact with Jack's own, sucking on the appendage then slowly pulls back, a soft gasp coming from him. His head moving back to Jack's ear, "Adrenalize me..~"

**"I crave excess,**   
**Turning wine into sweat dripping down my neck**   
**I can't deny, I'd die without this**   
**Make me feel like a God**   
**Adrenaline and sex."**

Jack was left softly panting as Jack moved to his neck, leaving a few kisses and marks on the skin; such sinful acts for someone so equally sinful. His hips moving in sync with the heavily metal tune and Jack's did as well, wanting some form of friction. Or even what the song was talking about. Sex. He wouldn't dare voice it, however, he wanted Mark to have as much fun as he was and god damn was he on cloud nine right now!

  
**"Get a little bit higher,**   
**So we can fall 'til we bleed**   
**Push a little bit harder**   
**Pull me into the speed"**   


 

Jack groans as he felt Mark thrust his hips into his own, rutting said hips a bit rougher against his own. He would let a small needy whine fall from his lips in the process, following by a shaky sigh as he felt Mark nip his neck again. But this time, he jumps, a scream almost fell from him as he knew that the other drew blood. He could care less. His head lolling to the side to allow the other as much access as he wanted.  
  
 **So tell me, can you feel this**  
 **Come into my dream**  
 **Are you ready to awaken?**  
 **Are you ready to feed?**  


 

Mark would then move a leg between Jack's legs and slowly begins to rub it there, a grin plastered on his face as he seen the others pleasure like expression. He felt pride that he was able to have someone fall apart so quickly. He could tell that Jack was awake alright. He was so awake that it was beginning to hurt. And he needed a form of relief; and he needed it sooner rather than later.  
  
 **Cause I need to feel,**  
 **Yeah, I need to say**  


 

"How much do you want me..~?" Mark would whisper to Jack; the words themselves would cause Jack to look up, only mouthing, 'a lot..~' to the other. Mark grins; he had the other right where he wanted him and he's gonna make him feel quite good in a moment. Or make him beg. The world may never know.  
  
 **I must confess,**  
 **I'm addicted to this**  
 **Shove your kiss straight through my chest**  
 **I can't deny, I'd die without this**  
 **Make me feel like a God**  
 **Music, love and sex**  
 **[Adrenalize me]**  


 

Mark was getting quite addicted to this; he wanted so much more but he didn't right now. He went back in for another deep open mouthed kiss with Jack and he was happy to oblige. Jack even bit the others tongue and heard the deep groan that came from him. God, it was like music to his ears and wanted to hear it again; which is why he did it again, and that noise came back. Both boys slowly began to move their hips in a quicker fashion, breathing shakily in each others mouth from the pleasure the two were feeling.

 

  
**I crave excess,**   
**Turning wine into sweat dripping down my neck**   
**I can't deny, I'd die without this**   
**Make me feel like a God**   
**Adrenaline and sex**   


 

Mark was making Jack feel as if he was a God. He knew Jack felt so good and he loved it. He even loved the little love markings on the others neck; it proves that Jack was his and only his. He wanted Jack to himself. Make him feel like a God and do all sorts of things with him in the privacy of a home; not a stage.  
  
 **We have to live before we die**  
 **We were born to live before we die**  
 **Don't you wanna live before you die?**  
 **Let me see you live before you die**  


 

Mark wants to see Jack live; even if it's in a sexual manor in his bed at home, he would love to see that. He wants to see it in private. He would end up moving a hand down the others body to his pants and slipping a hand in, moving a hand to meet Jack's needy erection. He wanted to please him until he released. And God damn will he get it. Mark can get off just by seeing the other person in absolute bliss.  
  
 **Right here, right now,**  


**Right here, right now,**

  
**Right here, right now**   
**Adrenalize me**   


 

"I want you..~ Right now..~ Right here..~" Mark whispers to Jack and his hand movements sped up, watching as the other turned into a mess of pants, whines, and slurs of Mark's name. The name itself, being Mark's real name the Irishman was using, brought him quite pleasure. He needed to release as well but he wanted the other to do it first; see his face, his motions, if he was a screamer, a twitcher, etc.  
  
 **Right here, right now**  
 **I'm addicted to this**  


 

Their both addicted; their both on side of pleasure that they don't want to leave. Mark was panting and he wasn't even being touched. Jack was a mess under Mark's magical fingers and pleasure filled sounds and touches. He couldn't hold on much longer; and neither could Mark.  
  
 **I must confess,**  
 **I'm addicted to this**  
 **Shove your kiss straight through my chest**  
 **I can't deny, I'd die without this**  
 **Make me feel like a God**  
 **Music, love and sex**  
 **[Adrenalize me]**  


 

Mark would lean in, a final kiss given as his lips left Jack's bruised and he could care less. Hot breath leaving of them as the time of release was closing in on them and he needed this; both of them needed this, "Cum for me, Stranger..~" Mark would moan out, his own release falling sooner than he expected, hiding his face in the crook of Jack's neck as his body twitches against Jack's own. The words of Mark send Jack over the edge as well.

  
**I crave excess,**   
**Turning wine into sweat dripping down my neck**   
**I can't deny, I'd die without this**   
**Make me feel like a God**   
**Adrenaline and sex**   


 

Jack came with a scream of Mark's name, tugging on his restraints and just acting like a total tool to Mark. Mark could have came again if he didn't already do it moments ago. He watches as the others body soon came down from his high, the song coming to an end. What the two had Mark wants to keep; not just as a dancer, but as something else the two could have outside the club.  
  
 **[Adrenalize me]**  


 

"C-Call me Jack, Mark.. I want to do this again.. Take you home and show you how much of a screamer I really am..~ That, or see how much of one you are..~"


End file.
